


Frammenti di una vita passata

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Series: Kids together [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[1971]</i><br/>“Jon! Jon, aspetta!” Stephen lo insegue fino alla porta della classe, quando lo raggiunge ha un sorriso enorme che mette in mostra il dente mancante, ma non gliene importa. Conta solo che Jon si è fermato e lo sta osservando.<br/>“Cosa c’è?”<br/>“Dopo facciamo merenda insieme, vero?”<br/>Jon si mette a ridere. “ Sì, Stephen, non devi chiederlo tutti i giorni!”<br/>“Scusa. A dopo!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frammenti di una vita passata

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Maritombola di [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) per il prompt _23 - Lillà (prime emozioni d'amore)._  
>  Betata da nessie_sun

Stephen non poteva crederci, aveva lavorato due anni alle spalle di quel cretino – volendo usare un termine gentile per Kilborn – e ora che finalmente si toglieva di mezzo, erano andati a prendere una persona a caso che era stata licenziata da Mtv, _tre anni prima_.

“Andiamo Craig, è il tizio che prenderà il tuo posto. Fai un servizio su di lui, così la gente penserà che sai anche non prenderti sul serio!”

In realtà voleva solo vedere che persona era l’altro, ma Kilborn non necessitava di saperlo.

“Va bene, Colbert, fai quel che ti pare.”

E così si era ritrovato in quella folla di persone, in attesa di fare la sua domanda a quel Jon Stewart.

 

> _[1971]_
> 
> _“Jon! Jon, aspetta!” Stephen lo insegue fino alla porta della classe, quando lo raggiunge ha un sorriso enorme che mette in mostra il dente mancante, ma non gliene importa. Conta solo che Jon si è fermato e lo sta osservando._
> 
> _“Cosa c’è?”_
> 
> _“Dopo facciamo merenda insieme, vero?”_
> 
> _Jon si mette a ridere. “ Sì, Stephen, non devi chiederlo tutti i giorni!”_
> 
> _“Scusa. A dopo!”_

 

Madeleine stava raccontando di come aveva visto il Jon Stewart Show su MTV e di quello che l’uomo poteva fare al Daily Show.

 

> _[1972]_
> 
> _“Jon, ho un regalo per te!”_
> 
> _Stephen non riesce a stare fermo un attimo, nemmeno mentre si trova davanti al suo amico e gli porge il foglio di carta su cui è disegnato un grande sole giallo, un prato verde e nel mezzo due bambini che si tengono per mano._
> 
> _“La maestra ha detto che dovevamo fare un disegno per il nostro migliore amico. Tu sei l’amico più speciale che ho.”_

 

E l’intervistatore stava facendo del suo meglio per far parlare tutti e mettere in luce le qualità del futuro presentatore.

 

> _[1973]_
> 
> _“Cosa vuol dire che da quest’anno non andremo più a scuola insieme?” Stephen guarda Jon con aria sconvolta, gli occhi che stanno iniziando a riempirsi di lacrime. “Non voglio andare a scuola se non c’è Jon!”_
> 
> _“Ma possiamo sempre giocare assieme dopo, vero?” domanda Jon alle loro madri._
> 
> _“Certo, tesoro,” risponde Lorna, mentre Marian annuisce._
> 
> _Stephen tira su con il naso. “Va bene, allora.”_

 

Questo Jon era in gamba, si era ritrovato ad ammettere sentendolo parlare. Almeno non aveva un modo di porsi arrogante.

 

> _“Stephen, non posso giocare con te, oggi. Vai a casa.”_
> 
> _Non ha mai visto Jon così serio, anche se negli ultimi mesi è stato strano ma Stephen ha dato la colpa alla scuola media, che gli ha detto è più difficile. Non è sicuro che gli piaccia questo Jon. “Oh. Ci vediamo domani, allora.”_
> 
> _Jon abbassa la testa. “No, non potremo più vederci. Mi trasferisco lontano da qui.”_
> 
> _“No! No, non è vero! È uno dei tuoi scherzi!”_
> 
> _“Stephen...”_
> 
> _“È uno scherzo, vero, Jon?” Stephen non vede più nulla per via delle lacrime, ma spera con tutte le sue forze di sentirgli dire che sì, lo sta solo prendendo in giro._
> 
> _“Mi dispiace, Stephen.”_
> 
> _“No! No, no, no. Ti odio.” Nonostante le parole dure gli ha gettato le braccia al collo, oramai non deve più mettersi sulle punte per farlo, e nasconde la faccia rigata di lacrime nel suo cappotto. “Non andare!”_
> 
> _“Mi dispiace, Stephen...”_

 

Era giunto il momento delle domande dal pubblico, la prima mano in alto fu la sua.

“Stephen Colbert, del Daily Show,” sorrise quando lo vide spalancare gli occhi, “la sua assunzione quanto pesa sulle mie possibilità di diventare presentatore del Daily Show?”

 

> _[1974]_
> 
> _“Ragazzi, devo darvi una brutta notizia...” Lorna li fa sedere attorno a sé, ma prende Stephen in braccio, stringendolo appena più del normale. “Papà, Peter e Paul non torneranno a casa stasera.”_
> 
> _“Ma li vedremo domani, no?” Chiede Stephen, non capendo perché siano tutti così silenziosi._
> 
> _Sua madre gli accarezza i capelli, lentamente, la voce forzatamente pacata. “No, tesoro, non li vedremo nemmeno domani.”_
> 
> _Stephen sa in quel momento che, come con Jon, non rivedrà mai più suo padre e i suoi due fratelli. Non gli interessa quello che stanno chiedendo gli altri, si stringe nell’abbraccio di sua madre e inizia a piangere finché ha forze._

 

Jon si sporse verso l’uomo alla sua destra: “Ehi, mi avevi detto che non era divertente.”

 

> _Stephen è in macchina con i suoi fratelli e sorelle, stanno tornando dal funerale e sono tutti impegnati a raccontare qualcosa di divertente. Lui ci prova, ma non è mai stato bravo quanto loro. Lo sa che ridono solo perché la mamma glielo ha ordinato da molto tempo, ma se ci fosse stato Jon, ne è sicuro, sarebbe riuscito a farli ridere sul serio._
> 
> _Quella notte, dopo che tutti se ne sono andati e anche i suoi fratelli sono a letto, Stephen raggiunge sua mamma. È ancora sveglia, seduta sulla poltrona preferita di suo marito, e lo guarda stupita._
> 
> _“Che ci fai ancora sveglio?”_
> 
> _“Non riesco a dormire se prima non ti dico una cosa,” risponde serio._
> 
> _Lorna gli sorride incoraggiante. “Va bene, cosa devi dirmi?”_
> 
> _“So come ti senti senza papà, ma ti starò accanto io, come tu hai fatto quando Jon è andato via.” Stephen le si getta addosso e la stringe forte, ricevendo in cambio un abbraccio altrettanto intenso._
> 
> _“Grazie, piccolo mio.”_

 

Stephen era andato dietro le quinte, sapeva che c’erano i fotografi ad attendere Jon e gli altri per le foto, ma doveva trovarlo prima che le necessità delle relazioni pubbliche lo portassero chissà dove. Si stava ancora guardando intorno quando si sentì afferrare per un braccio e tirare di lato; quello di cui si accorse dopo fu il muro alle sue spalle e la bocca contro la sua, mentre due mani stringevano senza pietà la sua camicia, stropicciandola. Rispose al bacio quasi d’istinto, stringendolo a sé. Quando si separarono, Stephen ridacchiò appena. “Jonathan _Stuart_ Leibowitz, sarei dovuto arrivarci.”

“Ed io avrei dovuto vedere il Daily Show, anche se... è _Colbert_ ora?”

Stephen si strinse nelle spalle e ghignò, non era il momento migliore per parlarne. “Non hai tempo per le chiacchiere. Ceniamo assieme, dopo?”

“Sì, è vero,” sospirò. “E sì, una cena sarebbe fantastica.”

Jon lo stava fissando con gli stessi, enormi occhi grigi e il sorriso disarmante che ricordava, e non poteva non sorride a sua volta, anche se doveva accertarsi di una cosa. “Non sparire di nuovo.”

“Non ho intenzione di farlo.”

Jon stava ancora sorridendo, ma Stephen sentiva le lacrime premere per uscire. “Vai ora, ti staranno cercando tutti.”

“A tra poco.”


End file.
